The present invention relates to a method for displaying a standby screen image of a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for displaying a standby screen image of a mobile terminal capable of changing a standby screen image in a story-telling manner.
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions, numerous attempts are being made and implemented in terms of hardware or software in such multimedia player or devices. For example, a user interface environment is provided to allow users to easily and conveniently search or select one or more functions.
Also, as users consider their mobile terminal to be a personal portable device that may express their personality, various designs for the mobile terminals are required.
Recently, in line with the development of the mobile communication technologies and the increase in the demands of users, various supplementary functions in addition to a basic call function are being provided by mobile terminals.
Among the supplementary functions, for example, an entertainment menu allows a user to select various images such as pictures or photos as wallpaper. That is, with this menu, the user can select his preferred picture or photo and set it as wallpaper in an image box menu, a sub-menu of the entertainment menu.
However, the related art background image used as a standby screen image is constantly displayed in a simple manner regardless of the number of calls, the number of messages received and transmitted, or other factors, which thus fail to arouse user interest.